


You were my hope

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cult AU, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Miriam Lass has joined a cult and Will tries to save her.





	You were my hope

It’s the way she moves, pale against the high grass. It’s her bright hair falling down her shoulders that mesmerizes Will. Miriam smiles. “It’s so light out,” she muses and falls.

Will sees the bright slash of blood across her neck.

He sees her gasp for air and then choke.

He sees the dark shadow behind her, the bloodied blade in his hand.

“Hannibal,” he says.

“I can’t let you go,” Hannibal says and holds up his hand that bears a ring. “Marriage is for life, Will.”

Miriam bleeds out and all Hannibal thinks of is Will’s betrayal and his own, tainted love.

“I know. Kill me then, “ Will says and kneels, holding his hand to her wound, and trying to stop the blood.

“Not you. I promised to cherish you. She’s paying for your sin.”

“No, no..”

“I gave you a rare gift, I gave you a community to live in, and my heart. “

“I did want it.”

“You will never leave,” Hannibal says even as Miriam breathes her last.

Will feels the prick of a needle in his neck and his vision goes dark.

 

*

Jack Crawford is a big man and his full attention is on Will.

“You can find Miriam Lass,” he says. “She’s joined a cult. It’s run by my former friend, a psychiatrist and killer called Hannibal Lecter.”

“I will do what I can.”

“They kill people, but we’ve never found the bodies. You need to find them, gain his trust.”

“I will,” Will looks at a picture of Lecter’s sharp-boned face.

 

*

Will finds the cult thanks to the directions a former agent, now gone, maybe even dead has left. They never found Zeller’s body.

It’s located in the woods, far from any road.

Will sees small houses and farm animals. It looks cozy and rural, like no evil rests here.

He even sees a young blonde woman. Lass.

 

*

He explains his so-called defection from the FBI to her, and she agrees to initiate him.

“You will be happy here,” she beams.

“What will we do?”

“You have sex with us,” she says and he looks shocked.

“Is that all?” he says.

“It’s very pleasant,” Miriam promises.

 

 

*

Will agrees to their terms, but his heart is racing.

The leader smiles at him and Will notices that his eyes are the red of autumn leaves in the firelight. He undresses and they all follow him. “Give us your seed,” says Hannibal and a beautiful woman approaches him. “I’m Alana,” she says and he feels awkward before her nakedness. She smiles and pushes him down on an altar and very quickly strokes him until he’s ready. She takes him into her wetness and rides him even as Hannibal watches them. He’s soon overtaken with her efforts and he comes inside her warm cunt. She moves off him and Hannibal approaches. “My turn,” he says.

He puts Will on all fours and prepares him for his intrusion. Will sees Miriam taken by a slender man he thinks he knows. Then he’s lost as Hannibal fucks him hard and fast.

It feels good, even though he’s spent from fucking Alana.

This wasn’t what Jack said he would need to do. Hannibal comes inside him and somehow he comes again.

 

*

Will lives with them, performing tasks easier than his first one. There’s always something that needs fixing, and he’s good with his hands. He tries to get to Miriam, and she talks to him often.

Hannibal calls him to his bed and he follows each night, letting the leader fuck him and then having long philosophical, discussions while waiting for sleep to claim him.

 

*

“You should know,” Miriam says. “Alana carries your child.”

“I..”

“She and her wife have always wanted a child. Hannibal gave it to them, and you of course.”

Margot Verger is Alana’s wife. Her brother is curiously missing.

Will knows not what to do, and so he’s quiet. He promised to get her home safe. Miriam is Persephone and he’s in bed with Hades. This won’t end well. It never occurs to Will that he might be the stolen Kore, fed pomegranates and so unable to leave the lower lands.

 

 

*

He agrees to marry Hannibal, and now he’s gotten Miriam to promise she’ll go with him when he leaves. His betrayal will have a price. Will is fully prepared to pay.

The marriage ceremony is solemn and quiet, Will promising to Hades his fealty, and Hades offering his true love. That night as Hannibal drives into him, Will scratches at his sides to leave marks. “I love you,” Will says.

Hannibal admits to feeding Will human flesh and Will’s eyes widen with shock.

 

*

“Your son will not know you left,” says Hannibal when he wakes.

“She..gave birth.”

“As Miriam was dying. Death gave us life," says Hannibal.

“How will this work?” Will asks.

“They raise him and you help them. “

“You and me?” Will asks. "What are we to each other now?"

“We are married. We will live together happily,” Hannibal says with a terrifying certainty.

“You..gave me life.”

“New life. “

Will surrenders to a kiss, even though he shouldn’t.


End file.
